


Famvengers

by RavenpuffWrites



Series: Had To Have High Hopes [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And it's a time, Avengers Family, Fluff, Gen, Iron Dad, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has a Family, Screenplay/Script Format, The Avengers get a YouTube Channel, Trans Peter Parker, loosely because i'm not an expert, spider son, with a little hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffWrites/pseuds/RavenpuffWrites
Summary: Hi! And Welcome to Famvengers! Ever wanted to know what the Avengers were really like? Well here's your chance to find out! We upload videos at least once a week, and host a live stream the second Saturday of each month which gives you a chance to ask your questions and chat live with whoever is around. Click subscribe and make sure you ring that bell if you want to keep updated on the antics of the Avengers (and family).Or Peter decides to start a YouTube channel for the Avengers





	1. Welcome to Famvengers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I just wanted to start off by noting this fic is going to have a little bit of a different format than the other stories in this series. This one is going to follow more of a Script/Screenplay like format, because this story is a written copy of the Avengers YouTube channel, called Famvengers. I had the idea of Peter starting a channel and it developed so here we are. I'll talk more about it in the end note, so if you have questions make sure to check that out.

INT. AVENGERS TOWER- EVENING 

Peter Parker is sitting in front of a window that is looking out over the city. The angle of the camera suggests that he is holding it in his hands facing towards him, vlog style. He looks nervous, but smiles brightly when he realizes the camera is recording in an attempt to cover it. He awkwardly waves to the camera as he starts to speak

**Peter:** Hi everyone. Welcome to Famvengers 

As Peter says the name, the video cuts away to a title card. In the middle of the screen is the name “Famvengers “, surrounded by chibi photos of the various Avengers. In the bottom right-hand corner, you can see the signature of Steve Rogers. 

The video cuts back to Peter as he continues to speak 

**Peter:** I’m Peter Parker, the host and director/editor of sorts of this channel. Some of you might recognize me from school, I’m finishing up my sophomore year over at Midtown, or maybe you know me from my internship at Stark Industries. Or maybe you don’t know me at all, in which case Hi, it’s very nice to meet you, and I’m really glad that you’ve decided to join us!

Peter pauses for a second here, smiling at the camera as if he’s waiting for the audience to respond. After a moment, he continues speaking 

**Peter:** By this point a lot of you are probably trying to figure out what the heck a random kid like me is doing on a channel for the Avengers. And well, the answer is kind of simple? 

Peter turns the camera around slowly so that it is now facing into the living room, where several of the Avengers sit strewn across various couches and on the floor. Included in this group is Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and Bucky Barnes, whom sit together on one couch sharing a blanket. Also present is Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, and Wanda Maximoff. The coffee table is stacked with pizza, popcorn, and various baked goods, along with napkins, plates, and several choices of drinks. On the tv is the menu for Tangled, the music of which can be heard playing faintly in the background. 

**Peter:** (O.S) They’re kind of like my adopted family 

The camera turns back around to face a sheepish looking Peter 

**Peter:** I know, you probably think that I’m lying, but guys I promise I’m not. For those of you that go to school with me, you know that at the beginning of this year I was offered a spot at Stark Industries as Mr. Stark’s personal intern. When my aunt was killed in a gas explosion in our building in early February, Mr. Stark was nice enough to take me in. Since then he’s basically become my dad.

Off-Screen, Tony begins to speak and Peter’s head snaps up in his direction 

**Tony:** (O.S) Hey kid, what are you doing over there? We’re all waiting for you to get over here so we can start the movie, what’s the hold up? 

As Tony speaks, the camera turns to face him. Tony is now standing beside the couch with his arms crossed. When he spots the camera Tony frowns, 

**Tony:** Peter we’re supposed to be having movie night, you can finish your video later. Put that camera away and get your ass over here. 

**Clint:** (O.S.) Language 

Everyone laughs, save Steve, who sighs heavily and mutters something under his breath the camera doesn’t quite pick up. The camera spins around to face Peter, who starts to speak quickly 

**Peter:** Shit I have to go. I promise I’ll make another video soon talking more about the channel and introducing the others. This is going to be a really cool space where y’all can get to know the Avengers and see what their everyday life is like. So make sure you hit subscribe and ring the bell if you want to keep up with what’s going on, and if you have any questions just drop them below and I’ll try to answer them-

Peter stops speaking as the camera is taken away from him and set on a bookshelf. Into the frame walks Bucky, who picks Peter up in his arms 

**Bucky:** Alright kiddo, shows over. It’s family time now.

**Peter:** (whining) But daaaaaadddd, I didn’t get to say goodbye 

Bucky looks straight into the camera 

**Bucky:** (flatly) Goodbye 

The screen fades to black and the video ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the idea of an Avengers YouTube channel was born almost solely from the idea of Peter and Bucky making cooking/baking videos together where Peter makes various jokes about being queer, and from there it devolved into a long list of various ideas of videos that might be posted to the channel, and how those videos might follow the life of the Avengers and how it would play into Peter keeping his secret as Spider-Man.  
> I'm hoping this format works out and this is something y'all are willing to read, because I have a lot of exciting ideas I want to incorporate in this series. 
> 
> Including a few in which I might need some help from y'all, which is why I'm just going to throw out this feeler and ask, how many of you would be interested in asking questions to the Avengers? They can be about anything you want, and it can be asked to anyone, although as I'm somewhat sex repulsed I do ask that you try not to ask anything too nsfw. Remember, this would be going up on YouTube so there are some guidelines we have to follow.  
> Also would anyone be interested in asking for some life advice from Clint, who has now named himself your Internet dad?  
> Or bad advice from Loki and Peter (or one of the others, if you would like)? 
> 
> Let me know if that is something y'all are interested in, and if so I'll try to set up something in order to make that happen. I'm thinking maybe a Tumblr, this way you can ask on anon if it makes you feel more comfortable, and if you just want to say hi or have something more urgent to ask, you can still get an answer without having to wait. 
> 
> Lastly I just want to say thank y'all so much for all of your amazing comments on this series, I'm so glad you're enjoying following Peter's story and I hope I can continue to provide you joy and entertainment in the future of this series.


	2. Channel Trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter talks about upcoming series on the channel, and the Avengers introduce themselves to the camera for the first time.

INT. AVENGERS TOWER: PETER PARKER’S BEDROOM

Peter is sitting at a desk in his room, turned in his chair so that his back is to a window that is facing out over the city lights. To his left his desk is covered in papers, books, and various knick-knacks he has collected. On the wall above it is a collage of pictures of Peter and his friends. There is a clock that can just be made out to the right of Peter on his bedside table which read 2:34 am.

The angle of the camera suggests the Peter is holding it in his hands facing him, vlog style. There are slight bags under his eyes, and his hair looks slightly damp, like he has just taken a shower.

**Peter:** Hi everyone! I’m Peter, and welcome to Famvengers.

As Peter says the name, the video cuts away to a title card. In the middle of the screen is the name “Famvengers “, surrounded by chibi photos of the various Avengers. In the bottom right-hand corner, you can see the signature of Steve Rogers.

**Peter:** I know that everything looks like a wreck right now and apologize, it’s just been a very busy week and I haven’t had time to clean, I swear it doesn’t always look like this.

**Peter:** Also, it’s kind of late, I don’t know if you can see my clock over there

Peter points to his clock, turning the camera slightly so that it’s more in view and zooming in

**Peter:** Yeah see, it’s just past 2:30 in the morning, which is well past when I should be asleep normally, but my dads aren’t home so there’s no way for them to stop me.

Peter focuses the camera back on himself and zooms back out, sitting back when he gets it to the proper view

**Peter:** But yeah, like I said in the last video this is just going to be a quick introduction to the channel and the Avengers that are going to be on it. They’ve all got done little clips to let you get to know them, which I’ll play in just a minute. First, I just wanted to let you know the kind of videos you can expect on this channel, currently we have about five different ideas for video series to let you get to know us. Four or five, I can’t remember, hold on I have it written somewhere…

Peter turns in his chair to face the desk and begins shuffling through the mess to find something. From this angle we have a clearer view of the rest of his room, including his bed which is currently covered in the contents of his bookbag. The back wall holds several bookshelves which display a variety of things, including his favorite Lego models. The ceiling is not visible, but in the very top of the camera above the bed there is just the faintest hint of something white, that when you squint almost look like they might be spider webs strung together to form a hammock.

**Peter:** Aha! Found it.

Peter sits up straight again holding a small blue sticky note, which has a list of videos on it scribbled in messy handwriting. He turns so that his back is once more facing the window for better lighting before looking at the camera.

**Peter:** So we currently have four series listed on here we’ve been working on, and then a fifth one that I actually just thought of today so it might take a little longer to come but we’re definitely working on it.

**Peter:** Our current series ideas are: 1.) Cooking/Baking with Peter and Bucky, where my dad and I teach you guys how to make some of our favorite recipes and sometimes for an extra challenge we also try to teach the other Avengers, most of whom have very little skills when it comes to the kitchen.

**Peter:** 2.) Advice from Your Internet Dad, where Clint comes on and he answers questions that you guys have and tries to help you out with any problems or give you any advice you may need. If you want to send us questions for that, you can go check out our ask blog over on Tumblr,[ Ask Famvengers](https://askfamvengers.tumblr.com/), and find out more info on how to do that.

**Peter:** 3.) Street Smarts! With Natasha and Bucky. This one actually wasn’t my idea, everyone’s two favorite former assassins just thought it would be fun to teach the internet some basic self-defense moves in case they ever got into trouble. Apparently, they’ve already been working on some stuff for it but I don’t know quite yet what. It should be exciting though.

**Peter:** 4.) Day In The Life Of… Basically, I thought it would be great if about once a month one of the Avengers would take over the camera and spend just the entire day vlogging what they do, things that happen in their life, just to provide a little inside look at what everyone is like because I think there’s a lot of misconceptions and it would be nice to debunk a few of those. We haven’t exactly decided who’s first, but if you have any preferences please let me know in the comments and I’ll see what I can do to make that happen.

**Peter:** And finally, the one I just thought of today when I was searching how to edit this video together on google, 5.) How to [blank], a series where Wanda and I try to figure out how to do various things we don’t know how, starting with basic things like sowing or starting a fire, all the way up to really hard stuff like you know juggling knives and building a car from scratch. We’re going to try to do it with as few instructions as possible and hopefully without any outside help but I guess we’ll see. We have a few ideas that might require assistance, but it depends.

**Peter:** These aren’t going to be the only videos we post, don’t worry. This is just a few series that we know will include more than video or episode that we’ve already thought of. If you guys have anything else you would like to see, you can always let us know in the comments or on social media, and we’ll see what we can do.

**Peter:** Besides the videos, we’re also going to be doing a live stream the second Saturday of each month. Doing various different things, but that will be a time when we can just hang out with you guys and answer any questions you have and have a more direct open dialogue.

**Peter:** I think that’s about all I have to say… If you have any more questions about the channel or what we’re doing here, just drop them down below. And don’t forget to hit subscribe and ring that bell if you want to keep up to date on what we’re doing, and leave a like if you’re excited for what we’re going to do on here because I know that I am.

**Peter:** And yeah that’s just about it. So without further ado I guess I’ll play the intros we’ve shot this past week. I hope y’all enjoy them and I’ll see you later.

Peter waves to the camera with his free hand, before reaching forward to cover it so the screen goes black.

It lights back up with Natasha sitting at the breakfast bar on the Avengers common floor. She’s still wearing her pajamas, and she’s eating a bowl of cereal. When someone off-screen says something, Natasha smiles halfway for the camera

**Natasha:** I’m Natasha, better known as Black Widow. I can kick all of your asses so don’t even think about leaving any gross comments

The video cuts to another clip of Bucky standing in the kitchen, wearing a tie-dye rainbow apron that says “Official Momvenger” on it. His apron is covered in flour and there’s a streak of chocolate along his face, but he is smiling at the camera

**Bucky:** I’m Bucky Barnes, once an assassin known as the Winter Soldier, now I’ve somehow become responsible for keeping these idiots you call the Avengers alive and well cared for. For obvious reasons…

There’s the sound of giggling from behind the camera, and slowly the camera zooms out to reveal Steve standing beside Bucky, looking flustered and covered head to toe in various baking ingredients.

**Steve:** Hi, I’m uh Steve Rogers. You probably know me as Captain America. And I guess right now I’m probably the most patriotic pie ever made. Just stick me in the oven for a few hours and you’ll be ready to go.

From behind the camera, there is the sound of choked laughter, and the clip cuts suddenly as the camera falls out of Peter’s hands.

The next clip cuts to Tony sitting in his lab. There are piles of textbooks and various study materials between him and the camera. Tony is frowning down at a calculator when the clip starts, but looks up when his name is called off-screen.

**Tony:** Kid, what are you doing? We’re supposed to be studying for your finals.

**Peter:** (O.S) Come on Dad, this will just take a few seconds, I just need you to introduce yourself for the channel.

Tony sighs, but puts on a smile for the camera anyways

**Tony:** I’m Tony Stark, billionaire, genius, philanthropist. I’m also Iron Man, you may have heard of him? The biggest hero of the Avengers, everyone’s favorite obviously-

From off-screen Peter giggles, which morphs into a yawn. Tony’s smile falls, replaced by a more serious face and tone

**Tony:** Did you just yawn? Okay that’s it, it’s time for you to go to bed kiddo

**Peter:** (O.S) No Dad wait, you didn’t-

Peter’s words are cut off as Tony’s hand reaches out to cover the lens and the clip cuts to black.

The next clip starts with the camera focusing on an extreme close up of Clint. His face is the only thing in frame. He looks annoyed.

**Clint:** Hi I’m Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye. The Avengers are all fuc _king assholes-_

The camera zooms out, and then flips over to reveal that Clint is hanging from the ceiling tangled in several ropes. Natasha stands beside him looking extremely proud. Clint continues to yell, but his words are drowned out under the sound of several people laughing and after a moment the clip cuts.

The next clip starts facing an empty field. From out of nowhere, Sam comes swooping into frame, pulling in his wings and doing a spinning spiral towards the ground, opening them up at the last second to catch himself so he can land. Redwing follows closely behind him.

**Sam:** I’m Sam Wilson, a retired veteran that got dragged into this superhero business and became Falcon. Pro-tip, when two highly trained rouge agents show up at your house and ask for a place to hide, don’t let them in unless you want trouble.

From behind the camera there’s the sound of giggling, and Sam grins at the person holding before he places a hand on Redwing.

**Sam:** And this here is Redwing. He helps us out on missions, and definitely has feelings even though some people say he doesn’t. Also he likes to be pet.

Sam pets Redwing. The clip ends and fades into another one.

This one shows Bruce sitting on a stool in the lab. He is holding a syringe filled with an unknown liquid, and is currently tapping the side to get out the bubbles. At the bottom of the camera, you can see Peter’s legs poking into frame, suggesting he is sitting on the table

When Bruce notices that Peter is holding a camera, he smiles slightly, bemused

**Bruce:** Is something about to happen and that’s why you’re filming? Because you do realize I’m getting ready to stab you, right?

**Peter:** (O.S) I thought now would be a good time to give your intro! You know, for the channel.

Bruce forms as “o” shape with his mouth as a carefully sets down the needle. He opens up an alcohol wipes and swabs an area of Peter’s thigh as he speaks

**Bruce:** I’m Dr. Bruce Banner, I’ve got four PhDs, some of you are probably more of a fan of the Hulk, but frankly he’s not that great. All he can do is smash stuff. I do actual cool stuff.

Bruce sets down the alcohol wipe and picks back up the syringe, tapping it one final time

**Bruce:** Like giving Pete his testosterone shots.

Bruce looks behind the camera, presumably at Peter

**Bruce:** You ready?

**Peter:** (O.S) Extremely.

Bruce smiles and chuckles softly at Peter’s enthusiasm. The camera adjusts so that you can more clearly see what is happening as Bruce prepares to inject Peter. As he does so, Peter suddenly loses grip on the camera and it goes tumbling to the floor, making a loud crack before the screen filled with static.

The static is replaced by the view of a tv screen that is currently displaying the final lap of a game of Mario Kart. At the bottom of the camera you can see a coffee table covered in textbooks as well as a stack of pizza boxes. Slowly the camera turns to face the couch, focusing on the face of Wanda, although you can see several other Avengers behind her including Clint and Natasha

**Peter:** (O.S; in a whisper) Clint bet Wanda that she couldn’t beat him in Mario Kart. She’s currently in 3rd place, but Clint is in 1st and she’s trying to get up to him

**Peter:** (O.S; louder) Hey Wanda, do you want to introduce yourself to the viewers before you kill Clint?

**Clint:** (O.S) She wishes.

**Wanda:** (To Clint) Oh I more than wish trust me.

**Wanda:** (To the camera) My name is Wanda Maximoff, although you may know me better as the Scarlet Witch.

**Peter:** (O.S) How many times have you played this game before today?

**Wanda:** Never, this is my first time playing it. Although perhaps not my last considering I just won! Take that old man, I told you that it wouldn’t be that hard to beat you!

As Wanda says this last line she drops her controller, and the camera slowly zooms in on the shocked face of Clint, before cutting back to the TV to display the scoreboard

**Clint:** (O.S; softly) How the _fuck-_

The clip ends abruptly.

In the next clip, the camera is facing an empty rooftop. Suddenly, Spider-Man swings into frame, doing a backflip before he lands.

**Spider-Man:** Hi I’m Spider-Man and you’re watching Disney Channel. Wait-

The video hard cuts, then starts again facing the same empty rooftop. Spider-Man swings into frame and does a backflip before landing.

**Spider-Man:**  Hi I’m Spider-Man and you’re watching Famvengers.

**Spider-Man:** (to himself) There that’s the right one-

The clip ends and cuts to a black screen.

In the center of the screen are a chibi version of Loki and Thor. They are “dancing” on the screen in a back and forth bobbing motion.

**Peter:** (V.O) Thor and Loki are currently busy doing whatever exactly it is that gods do in their free time so they couldn’t make it for this video, but I promise they’ll show up in the future. Until then, my friend MJ made a little animation to show what they’re probably up to right now.

The chibi versions of Loki and Thor on-screen suddenly stop dancing. They look off-screen to the right, alarmed at what they see. Chibi Thor jumps up and down, pointing at whatever the two have seen.

The two argue over the best course of action, text appearing above their heads when they speak.

**_Chibi Thor:_ ** _Loki!! Quick, let’s do “Get Help”_

**_Chibi Loki:_ ** _What?_

**_Chibi Thor:_ ** _“Get Help”_

**_Chibi Loki:_ ** _No_

**_Chibi Thor:_ ** _Come on, you love it_

**_Chibi Loki:_ ** _I hate it_

**_Chibi Thor:_ ** _It’s great. It works every time._

**_Chibi Loki:_ ** _It’s humiliating._

**_Chibi Thor:_ ** _Do you have a better plan?_

**_Chibi Loki:_ ** _No_

**_Chibi Thor:_ ** _We’re doing it._

**_Chibi Loki:_ ** _We are not doing “Get Help”_

At that moment, a group of angry looking soldiers run onto the screen. Thor, without waiting, picks up Loki

**_Chibi Thor:_ ** _Get Help! Please! My brother is dying._

The guards pause, looking confused

**_Chibi Thor:_ ** _Get help! Help him!_

Thor yeets Loki across the screen knocking out the guards and causing them to fall off-screen. Loki stands up and brushes himself off as Thor walks over to him.

**_Chibi Thor:_ ** _Classic._

**_Chibi Loki:_ ** _I still hate it. It’s humiliating._

**_Chibi Thor:_ ** _Not for me it’s not._

Loki picks Thor up, throwing him off-screen.

The video ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tumblr Peter mentioned in this chapter is an actual thing. If you click on the name, it'll take you to the offical Ask Famvengers tumblr page, where you can come and say hi to the Avengers, ask them questions, or ask the author (that's me) about the series in general.   
> So come say hi!   
> https://askfamvengers.tumblr.com/


	3. A Potato Flew Around My Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @OfficialFamvengers: Mr. Stark told me afterwards he was at a loss for words at my stupidity. Despite that, he proceeded to yell at me for three hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short video that would be posted to the Avengers social media accounts rather than to the channel. This is the first of hopefully several of these shorter videos, which will be marked in the summary by the usage of the Instagram handle "@OfficialAvengers". These videos will also be cross-posted on the blog, @AskFamvengers.

**INT. AVENGERS TOWER- COMMON ROOM**

Spider-Man is crouched in front of the camera checking if it is on. Satisfied that it is on, he backs away to the center of the room, and climbs on top of the coffee table so his head and upper torso are in frame. The camera is angled up towards the ceiling fan. 

**Spider-Man:** I was watching a vine completion and thought maybe I could try this. It might go horribly wrong, but I’m banking on the fact the tower was designed to be mostly indestructible so hopefully…  

Spider-Man grins, although it cannot be seen because of his mask. Then he shoots a web up and attaches to the ceiling fan, slowly hanging himself upside down from it. 

**Spider-Man:** So far, so good. F.R.I.D.A.Y. can you turn the fan on low? 

The ceiling fan begins to spin slowly. Spider-Man laughs in shock as he manages to stay on. Then, 

**Spider-Man:** (singing) Spider-Man flew around my room before you came-

**Spider-Man:** (speaking) Okay Fri, can you turn the fan to high? 

The fan starts to spin faster. Spider-Man grips tighter to his web trying not to fall, and begins to scream. After a second, the weight becomes too much and the fan breaks away from the ceiling. Spider-Man is flung towards the camera, knocking it over. The screen goes black as it falls to the floor, but the audio still catches the sound of the fan hitting the floor, followed by 

**Spider-Man:** (O.S) Fri, please don’t tell Mr. Stark 

**F.R.I.D.A.Y:** (O.S) Boss has already been alerted and is on his way up here as we speak 

**Spider-Man:** (O.S) Is he upset? 

**F.R.I.D.A.Y.:** (O.S) … Do you need me to answer that? 

**Spider-Man:** (O.S) No… 

Spider-Man sighs, then 

**Spider-Man:** (O.S) Well, I guess that’s the end of the video. Kind of sad it failed, but I’m not surprised. 

**Spider-Man:** (O.S) Don’t try this at home, kids. 

The video ends. 


	4. How *Did* You Take Down Captain America?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "@OfficalAvengers I'm pretty sure that Captain Dad hates us now..."
> 
> Or Peter and Bucky recreate some vines for social media

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an idea spurred by @M-lt-ng-ld-nst-rd-st on Tumblr. Thank you so much for your ask, this was honestly one of the most fun chapters I've written in a while.

INT. AVENGERS TOWER- LIVING ROOM

Peter Parker and Bucky Barnes are sitting side by side on the couch. The angle of the camera suggests that Bucky is holding the camera vlog style facing them with his metal arm. In the background you can hear the sound of the tv, although what is playing is indistinguishable. There’s also the sound of people talking, although that too is mostly impossibly to make out. When Peter speaks, it’s in a whisper

 **Peter:** Okay so Wolf Dad and I were watching vines earlier and he got this idea to recreate some of them. We’re not exactly sure how well it’s going to work out, but we’re hoping it goes well.

 **Bucky:** It’s going to be amusing no matter what. Steve doesn’t know any vines though it should be good

Peter looks over top the camera and his eyes widen. He scrambles to take it away from Bucky as he says

 **Peter:** Shit here he comes

Once he’s holding the camera, Peter turns it around to show Steve Rogers walking into the room. He’s holding a nearly empty cup of coffee and seems to be only half-awake as he makes his way over to sit next to Bucky

 **Bucky:** (O.S) Well if it isn’t Captain America.

Steve pauses in his tracks, blinking sleepily at Bucky. His eyebrows furrow in confusion

 **Steve:** but it… is me?

Peter giggles off-screen. This has gone better than he hoped for.

 **Bucky:** (O.S) No, it’s an expression

Steve stares at Bucky, still confused

 **Steve:** I… what is going on here?

Peter giggles some more and Bucky sighs fondly. There’s the sound of a chair scrapping back and a moment later Bucky appears in frame beside Steve. He takes his coffee cup and places a kiss on Steve’s forehead before saying

 **Bucky:** Don’t worry about it, punk.

Steve frowns slightly, still confused

 **Steve:** Jerk.

Bucky walks out of frame once more, and Steve watches him go before giving up and trudging over to the couch, sitting down next to Peter. The camera tracks him as he does, and it’s only when he’s sitting that Steve notices it. His eyes narrow

 **Steve:** Peter…

 **Peter:** (O.S) Hi dad!

Steve looks down at the camera, seemingly resigned

 **Steve:** This is like that updog thing, isn’t it?

Before Peter can respond, the camera cuts out.

When the screen lights back up, Peter is holding the camera facing him vlog style. He’s sitting at his lab station, which is covered in what looks to be a partial assembled Spider-Bot. He is looking behind the camera at someone, who he waves to when they get closer

 **Peter:** Well if it isn't the man with the giant metal frisbee.

Steve Rogers rounds the table into view just in time to catch the confusion that passes his face when Peter speaks.

 **Steve:** Peter… what?

 **Peter:** That’s your name.

 **Peter:** The man with the giant metal frisbee.

 **Tony:** (O.S) He’s not wrong.

Peter giggles, covering his mouth with his free hand to muffle the noise. Steve sighs as he spots the camera, and looks in the direction of Tony’s yell

 **Steve:** Please don’t encourage them

 **Tony:** (O.S) I’m not encouraging anything. Only stating the facts.

Steve looks down at the camera, his eyes dead.

The video cuts.

The screen comes back to an extreme close up of Peter. He’s holding the camera in both hands towards himself, but he’s looking over top of it at something.

 **Peter:** Hey dad?

 **Steve:** (O.S) What’s up Peter?

Peter bites his lip like he’s trying to hide a smile

 **Peter:** So when you finish training in America, they give you a trash can lid?

 **Steve:** (O.S) Peter, what are you on about?

Despite his best efforts, Peter snickers quietly. He turns the camera to face Steve, who comes into frame upside down. After a moment Peter manages to flip the camera so Steve is right side up. From this angle you can tell that he is sitting on the couch, implying that Peter is hanging off of it.

 **Peter:** (O.S) Are you the only one with a trash can?

Steve looks from the camera to Peter and then back to the camera. His face is deadpan as he responds

 **Steve:** No Peter, we all fought with trash cans because that’s all the army could afford.

 **Steve:** We won because we smelled like rotten trash and no one wanted to get near us

 **Peter:** (O.S) _oh my god_

The screen cuts out again.

When it comes back, Bucky Barnes is holding the camera in the vlog style. Behind him, you can see both Peter and Steve lying on the floor. Steve is lying face down like he has accepted death. Peter has both of his hands covering his mouth, either in shock or to keep from laughing. It’s hard to tell, but he’s staring at Steve with something close to regret in his eyes.

Bucky is grinning

 **Bucky:** Peter, how did you take down Captain America?

Peter looks towards the camera, his eyes wide. He slowly lowers his hands from his mouth to answer in a shocked whisper

 **Peter:** I shot him in the legs because his shield is the size of a dinner plate, and he’s an idiot.

Bucky starts laughing as Peter continues to stare at the camera horrified

 **Peter:** I killed my own father

Steve’s voice is muffled, his face still pressed into the carpet

 **Steve:** Quit telling everyone I’m dead

 **Peter:** Sometimes I can still hear his voice

The video fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you want to check out the blog for this series, go follow @AskFamvengers on tumblr. And feel free to drop any questions, comments, or just say hi to your favorite Avengers.


	5. It's The Peter And Bucky Cooking Show Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, Peter and Bucky host enchilada night! ... For two people. The rest of the Avengers are working.

INT. AVENGER’S COMPOUND - KITCHEN - EVENING

The camera is set behind the counter, showing off the (mostly) clean workspace. In the center of the frame is Peter Parker, wearing an apron a white apron that, in the center, as two periodic elements, Gallium, and Yttrium side by side to spell “Gay”. Beside him stands Bucky Barnes, wearing a dark navy apron that reads “Your opinion wasn’t in the recipe”. Peter is bouncing in place with a wide smile on his face, while Bucky, in contrast, stands stoic. Bucky’s hair is pulled back into a bun, although a few hairs have escaped, making his face look a little softer.

**Peter:** Hi everyone! I’m Peter Parker, and today I’m joined by my dad, Bucky Barnes.

**Bucky:** Hey.

**Peter:** And welcome to Famvengers!

As Peter says the name, the video cuts away to a title card. In the middle of the screen is the name “Famvengers “, surrounded by chibi photos of the various Avengers. In the bottom right-hand corner, you can see the signature of Steve Rogers.

The video cuts back to Peter as he continues to speak

**Peter:** Everyone is gone today besides me and Wolf dad, so we decided it was the perfect time to film our first real video. So, this is the “‘Peter and Bucky Cooking Show’ Show.”

**Peter:** The title is still a work in progress.

**Bucky:** Or not. We might get lazy and never change it.

**Peter:** Shh, don’t reveal our secrets!

**Peter:** Anyways, so today on our cooking show we’re going to try to make enchiladas

**Bucky:** Enchilada night! But only with the two of us because everyone else is dead.

Peter covers his mouth to keep himself from laughing, slapping Bucky lightly with his free hand.

**Peter:** Dad!

Bucky tries, and fails, not to smile

**Bucky:** Sorry. They’re not actually dead, but they’re as good as dead to me because they’re missing this momentous night.

**Bucky:** “The world is in danger” bitch my evening was the real one in danger

Peter grins

**Peter:** (To the camera) He’s just being dramatic, don’t worry. He’s only a little upset

Bucky mutters something the camera cannot quite pick up, but it makes Peter’s eyes widen slightly.

**Peter:** (To Bucky) I think you’ve been hanging out with Mr. Loki too long.

**Peter:** (To the camera) Okay, so I think it’s time for us to start before things get completely off the rails.

**Peter:** I’ve put a link in the description down below to recipe we’re going to be using in case y’all want to follow along

Bucky scrunches his nose up in disgust

**Bucky:** Please don't say y’all

**Peter:** Sorry, I’m gay

**Bucky:** So am I but you don’t hear me saying atrocities like _that_

**Peter:** But I _do_

**Peter:** Because I’m _gay_

**Bucky:** … Is this one of those memes you haven’t taught me yet?

**Peter:** Kind of? It’s a little hard to explain

**Bucky:** Fair. Should we get started, then?

**Peter:** Oh! Yeah, we probably should

**Peter:** (To the camera) So dad and I decided to make our tortillas from scratch because I thought it would be more fun

**Bucky:** Actually, we just forgot to buy tortilla shells

**Peter:** Shh! Don’t reveal our shame to the internet.

**Bucky:** There is no shame on this YouTube channel. We are all disasters. Get used to it.

Peter snorts quietly, a small smile on his face.

**Peter:** Well you heard it here first. Bucky Barnes is shameless.

**Bucky:** Pretty sure that’s news to exactly no one.

There is a pause as Peter and Bucky share a look. Then

**Bucky:** So, the ingredients-

**Peter:** We’ll start with the tortillas since we’re making those first.

**Peter:** You’re going to need:

As he lists off the ingredients, Peter picks up each one and holds them up for the camera to see before stacking them in Bucky’s arm

**Peter:** 4 cups of all-purpose flour,

**Peter:** 1 teaspoon of salt

**Peter:** 2 teaspoons of baking powder,

**Peter:** 2 tablespoons of lard,

**Peter:** annnd 1 ½ cups of water

As soon as Peter sets down the measuring cup full of water on Bucky’s stack and lets go, the cup tips over and covers both of them in water

**Peter:** Oh sh-

Both Peter and Bucky jump back attempting to avoid the water, to no avail. The rest of the ingredients fall to the floor between them, causing a puff of floor to be seen rising just over the edge of the counter.

Peter folds his hands in front of his mouth in horror as he stares down at the mess. Bucky looks torn between extremely amused and completely dead inside.

**Bucky:** How did you think that wasn’t going to happen?

**Peter:** I… I thought it would balance

Bucky sighs deeply

**Bucky:** For a genius, you’re a complete idiot sometimes kiddo

Peter shrugs. Bucky’s right. He looks between Bucky and the mess before turning to the camera and smiling

**Peter:** Sometimes, unexpected messes are part of the cooking experience. Don’t worry about cleaning them up in the moment, as more messes are likely to occur.

**Peter:** If your kitchen isn’t destroyed by the time you’re done, you’ve probably done something wrong.

**Bucky:** No-

**Peter:** So, don’t worry.

Peter picks up the flour off the floor and drops it on the counter, causing another puff of flour to fly out of the top. It is now less than half full. He picks up the other ingredients one by one, setting them on the counter. Most of them have lost their lids and are covered in flour among other things.

**Bucky:** It’s a good thing your dads aren’t here or they would be having a fit.

Peter giggles, pulling out his phone

**Peter:** Iron Dad would scream.

Peter takes a few pictures of the floor, as well as the mess that he and Bucky have become

**Bucky:** I thought you weren’t supposed to stress him out while he’s at work?

Peter shrugs, slipping the phone back into his pocket

**Peter:** This is what happens when you miss enchilada night.

**Peter:** So now that you have your first mess and all the ingredients you need for your tortillas, all you gotta do is put them into a bowl together.

Bucky grabs a bowl from the counter behind them and hands it to Peter.

**Peter:** Thanks, dad.

**Peter:** First you mix together the flour, salt, and baking powder.

Peter measures out the floor and pours it into the bowl as Bucky dumps in the salt and baking powder. Then Bucky grabs a spoon and quickly mixes them up as Peter measures out the lard

**Peter:** Once they’re mixed, you dump in the lard. Then you get to mix with your fingers, which is the fun part

Bucky scoots the bowl over towards Peter who dumps in the lard and then places his hands in the bowl to mix.

**Peter:** Oooh this feels weird. It’s a little cold too. I don’t know if I like this

**Bucky:** Too late you volunteered. No take backs.

Peter sticks his tongue out at Bucky, who laughs

**Bucky:** Love you too kiddo

Peter continues to mix the dough as Bucky measures out the water and then sets it as far as possible away from Peter.

**Bucky:** You almost done, Pete?

**Peter:** I don’t know… Does this look like a cornmeal texture?

Peter tilts the bowl so that Bucky can look inside. Bucky does and then shrugs

**Bucky:** I don’t know, I guess? Let's add the water anyways.

Bucky dumps the water into the bowl on top of Peter’s hands. Peter pulls his hands out quickly, flinging water and a little bit of dough across the counter and his face.

**Peter:** What the fuck, Richard?

**Bucky:** You know Steve and Tony are going to watch this, right?

Peter’s eyes widen dramatically

**Peter:** Dads, you heard nothing!

Bucky chuckles.

**Bucky:** You could have just cut it out

**Peter:** Yeah but the drama is more fun.

Peter sticks his hands back into the bowl and visibly shivers

**Peter:** Why did you have to make the water so cold?

**Bucky:** It’s not that cold, stop being dramatic

**Peter:** That’s like asking me not to breathe. Drama is my life fuel

**Bucky:** So I can tell

Peter pulls out a ball of dough and holds it up for the camera and Bucky to see

**Peter:** Look! I did it!

**Peter:** Now get me a floured surface for this bad boy

Bucky looks at Peter deeply unimpressed

**Bucky:** You’re on thin ice I swear to god

**Peter:** You sound like dad now

**Bucky:** I must be channeling his spirit.

Bucky moves the bowl out of the way and sprinkles some flour on to the counter as he speaks. Peter drops the ball of dough in the center and begins to kneed it.

**Peter:** Now the recipe says to divide it into 24 even balls but like, those would be really small probably. So we’re just going to wing it and see what happens.

**Bucky:** What Peter really means is that we’re too lazy to split things accurately so we’re just going to do whatever

**Peter:** Stop! Giving away our secrets!!

Peter grabs a small portion of the dough and begins to roll it out.

**Peter:** Basically, we just want to split it up like this size or so. I think. But y’all can do whatever you like.

Peter and Bucky quickly divide up the rest of the dough into 16 balls, all lined up neatly on the counter.

**Peter:** Okay, so the next step is to heat up the pan, which we’ve already started. Dad is going to roll out the tortillas while I cook them

Bucky grabs a ball of dough and a floured rolling pin and begins to roll as Peter speaks

**Peter:** We have to make sure to make the tortilla’s really flat

**Bucky:** Like how flat are you thinking? How thick should they be?

**Peter:** Make them as flat as I wish my chest was.

**Bucky:** Ah, okay

**Peter:** This part is probably going to be pretty boring, so we’ll probably speed it up a bit. But basically, you just need to roll out and cook the tortillas. So, we’ll see you when we’re done

The footage speeds up as Bucky continues to roll out the first tortilla, handing it off to Peter when it’s flat enough. Peter’s back is to the stove as he cooks, and Bucky continues with the next ball of dough.

The footage slows back down to a normal pace when Peter turns around, holding the first tortilla on a plate

**Peter:** Hey dad, do you want to try this and see if I did okay?

**Bucky:** Yeah of course,

Bucky wipes his hands on his apron before picking up the tortilla with his metal hand, using the other one to tear off a piece to try.

Peter watches, hopefully, for his reaction

**Bucky:** It might need to cook just a little longer, but it’s not bad. You did a good job, kiddo.

Peter smiles proudly at the praise

**Peter:** Thanks, dad!

The footage speeds back up. Bucky continues to roll out the dough as Peter cooks, the two of them chatting although the audio cannot be heard. As Peter stacks the cooked tortillas, he layers them with paper towels.

As Peter is placing the last tortilla on the plate, the footage slows again

**Bucky:** Was that the last one?

**Peter:** Yep. We finished it.

Peter turns and holds the plate up for the camera to see more clearly

**Peter:** Now that’s a good looking stack of tortillas.

**Bucky:** You did a great job cooking those, Peter. I’m proud of you.

**Peter:** And I didn’t even set anything on fire!

**Bucky:** You know you saying stuff like that seriously worries me.

Bucky takes the stack of tortillas from Peter and puts them on the counter out of view of the camera.

**Bucky:**  I will be using the stove for the rest of today.

**Peter:**  You know… That’s fair

**Bucky:** Speaking of, what’s the next step in the recipe?

**Peter:** Now we have to make the sauce!

Peter walks behind the counter, picking up the camera in hands

**Bucky:** What are you doing?

**Peter:** (O.S) Well we’re going to be at the stove for the next part, so I thought I would give the audience a better view.

Peter is now standing beside Bucky, and hands the camera over to him. As Peter pops back into frame, you can see him climbing up onto the counter by the stove, separated only by the ingredients

**Peter:** Hi audience! So about that sauce,

Peter gestures to the counter next to him

**Peter:** Apparently it tastes better if you make your own, so I’ve got the recipe here

Peter holds up a sheet of paper that was sitting on the other side of him so the camera can see before turning it towards himself

**Peter:** I think we have everything here…

As Peter reads out the ingredients, he quickly picks up each one and holds it up to the camera before setting it aside

**Peter:** 2 tablespoons of vegetable oil, the same amount of flour

**Peter:** 4 tablespoons chili powder

**Peter:** 1/2 teaspoon garlic powder

**Peter:** 1/2 teaspoon salt

**Peter:** 1/4 teaspoon ground cumin

**Peter:** 1/4 teaspoon dried oregano

**Peter:** 2 cups of chicken stock

Peter looks back up at the camera, grinning

**Peter:** Yep that’s everything! Now We just have to make it.

Peter reaches out to take the camera from Bucky, turning it back around so it now faces him. Bucky looks tired, but when he notices the camera is facing him, he smiles.

**Bucky:** What’s the first step, Peter?

**Peter:** (O.S) First we need to heat the oil in the pan.

Bucky nods, placing the pan on the stove and turning on the heat

**Bucky:** How much?

**Peter:** (O.S) Uhm, 2 tablespoons the recipe says.

Bucky adds the correct amount, and then they wait for it to get hot

**Peter:** (O.S) You know, my Aunt and I tried to make these once

**Bucky:** Enchiladas?

**Peter:** (O.S) Yeah

Bucky dumps the flour in the pan and starts to mix it, glancing over at Peter

**Bucky:** How did they turn out?

**Peter:** (O.S) well…

Bucky pauses in the middle of grabbing the chili powder, narrowing his eyes at Peter

**Bucky:** What happened?

**Peter: (** O.S) Nothing bad!

Bucky snorts in disbelief as he mixes the sauce

**Peter: (** O.S) I mean, the fire alarm went off-

**Bucky:** Oh, but nothing bad happened

**Peter: (** O.S) -There wasn’t any actual fire though! Just… a lot of smoke

Bucky shakes his head

**Bucky:** We need to work on your definition of bad

**Peter:** (O.S) **I** mean, I thought they would still be edible

**Peter: (** O.S) But Uncle Ben was insistent I couldn’t try because he was afraid, I would get sick

**Bucky:** … How old were you when this happened?

**Peter: (** O.S) I don’t know, like 9?

**Bucky:** Peter, what the _fuck?_

Bucky shakes his head

**Bucky:** You know what, never mind, I don’t even want to know

**Bucky:** Let’s just, skip forward to when the sauce is done

The video jumps forward in time. A new set of ingredients is on the counter beside Peter, who is currently holding the camera towards Bucky, who looks even more tired than before. A little dead inside as well

**Peter:** (O.S) So the sauce is done

**Bucky:** And with it has gone my will to live

Peter giggles quietly

**Peter:** (O.S) I may have broken him slightly.

**Bucky:** I have no idea how Peter is alive. There is absolutely zero reason for him to be

**Peter:** (O.S) There’s at least three people who would fist fight death if he tried to take me so that’s probably part of the reason

**Bucky:** Are you counting the Avengers as one person? Because if not then it’s a whole lot more than three, kiddo.

**Bucky:** Even if you are, I’m positive there’s still more than three because I don’t think there’s a decent person alive that’s met you and not immediately decided to protect you

From behind the camera, Peter makes a tiny squeaking noise. Bucky chuckles, taking the camera from his hands and turning it around to show an extremely red-faced Peter

**Bucky:** (O.S) Now I think I’ve broken him.

Peter groans quietly, scrambling to take the camera out of Bucky’s hands as he whines

**Peter:** Daaaad, stop it

Peter turns the camera back around to face Bucky, who is now smirking softly

**Peter:** (O.S) Start making the filling! We have a schedule to keep.

**Bucky:** Is that schedule your stomach?

**Peter:** (O.S) Maybe so

Bucky laughs

**Bucky:** Alright kiddo. What’s the next step then?

**Peter:** (O.S) First you need to preheat the oven to 350.

**Bucky:** Already going, what’s next.

**Peter:** (O.S) You need to chop an onion. I’m gonna list the ingredients for anyone still watching this mess

**Peter:** (O.S) I really appreciate you guys, by the way. A large majority of you have been so awesome and supportive and I can’t thank you enough. I’ve been trying to see if there’s a time we can maybe do a livestream or something to thank everyone for the support and answer any questions y’all might have, but things have just been a little crazy lately.

Peter spins around slowly to show the empty compound, laughing slightly

**Peter:** (O.S) I mean clearly, considering no one is here

Peter turns the camera back towards Bucky, who has paused in his cutting to look at Peter concerned

**Bucky:** You okay, Peter?

Peter sighs sadly, then replies with forced cheer

**Peter:** (O.S) Course dad. I’m just fine.

Bucky stares behind the camera at Peter for a long moment, before coming to a decision and turning away

**Bucky:** What’s the next thing you need me to do?

**Peter:** (O.S) have you cut up the chicken? Cause that needs to be done

Bucky shakes his head, pushing aside the chopped onion and grabbing the package of chicken. As he does so, Peter jumps off of the counter

**Peter:** (O.S) As for the ingredients for this next bit you need,

As Peter lists each ingredient, he zooms in on them to get a close-up

**Peter:** (O.S) 2 tablespoons olive oil

**Peter:** (O.S) 1 small white onion, peeled and diced

**Peter:** (O.S) 1.5 pounds boneless skinless chicken breasts, diced

**Peter:** (O.S) 1 (4-ounce) can diced green chilis

**Peter:** (O.S) some salt and pepper to taste

**Peter:** (O.S) 1 can black beans, rinsed and drained

**Peter:** (O.S) The tortillas from earlier

**Peter:** (O.S) 3 cups Mexican-blend shredded cheese

**Peter:** (O.S) And that enchilada sauce we just made

Peter turns the camera back towards Bucky as he finishes listing the ingredients. Bucky is now standing in front of the stove, heating up a large pan

**Peter:** (O.S) So dad is heating up the pan with the oil in it. Once it’s nice and hot you just throw in the chicken, onion, chilis, and spices and just kind of cook it until it’s done basically.

**Bucky:** Actually, you cook the onions and then add everything else, but yes.

**Peter:** (O.S) Right.

**Peter:** (O.S) And then you add in the beans right at the end and mix it all together.

**Bucky:** Yep.

**Peter:** (O.S) Okay, so we’re going to go do that, and we’ll see y’all when it’s done

As the screen fades to black you can hear Bucky say

**Bucky:** please stop with the y’all-

The screen fades back in to show Bucky and Peter standing in a similar position to how they were at the start of the video. The camera is back behind the counter, which has been cleaned slightly. In front of Bucky and Peter are an assembly line of ingredients. Starting with the tortillas, the sauce, the filling, and then a bowl of cheese. At the end of the line is a greased glass pan.

Peter’s eyes look a little red, but he is smiling, and when he speaks his voice sounds a little lighter than it had before

**Peter:** Now that we’re back, we get to move on to the last step, which is assembling these babies

**Bucky:** The instructions have specific portions, but we’re just going to put whatever looks good because I don’t trust those rules

**Peter:** Pro cooking involves throwing out the recipe when you get bored with it, fun fact.

**Bucky:** Exactly!

Peter smiles, although it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

**Peter:** Do you want to do the first one dad?

**Bucky:** Do you want to, Peter?

Peter shakes his head

**Bucky:** Okay, that’s fine. Just tell me if you think I need more, yeah?

Bucky grabs a tortilla shell from the stack and places it on the plate in front of him. He spoons on a bit of sauce, spreading it around

**Peter:** Make sure it’s all over- Yeah that looks good. Now do the chicken

Peter watches over Bucky’s shoulder as he scoops some chicken filling onto the shell, followed by a sprinkling of cheese

**Peter:** Now you have to roll it up which is the fun part

**Bucky:** Let’s hope I can do that.

Bucky carefully rolls up the enchilada, picking it up in both hands to show the camera when he’s done

**Bucky:** It’s a little thicc

**Peter:** With 2 c’s?

**Bucky:** Oh at least. Maybe three even.

He sets the enchilada in the pan as Peter smiles a little wider, and then grabs the next shell.

**Bucky:** We can probably speed this section up too. I don’t think needs to watch us filling enchiladas for the next however long.

**Peter:** You don’t know what the people want.

As soon as Peter says this, the footage speeds up. In fast forward, Bucky and Peter assemble 7 more enchiladas and place them into the pan side by side. Just as they place in the last one, the footage slows down again

**Bucky:** Those just barely fit in there, I think we made them too fat

**Peter:** Not fat, thicc. And we don’t body shame in this house

**Bucky:** That’s true, we love everyone no matter what

**Bucky:** Unless you’re Trash Thompson.

**Bucky:** Or Sam Wilson. Fucking hate that guy

Peter winces at the first name, but the second one makes him laugh quietly. When he does, Bucky looks as though a large weight has lifted off his shoulders.

**Peter:** Don’t let Captain Dad hear you say that or he’s going to handcuff the two of you together again

Bucky visibly shudders from the memory, which causes Peter to giggle once more.

**Bucky:** He won’t try that again if he knows what’s good for him.

**Peter:** … I’m scared about what that means, so I’m not going to ask

**Bucky:** Good.

**Peter:** riiighhht. Anyways, the last step before baking is to just spread the rest of the sauce and the cheese across the top.

Peter grabs the bowl of sauce and the spoon they had been using and spreads it over the enchiladas as evenly as he can. Bucky grabs the bowl of cheese and does the same thing.

When they finish, Bucky picks up the pan and holds it out for the camera to see

**Peter:** I think we did a pretty good job all things considered. Now we just yeet them into the oven for like 20 minutes or so, and we’re good.

**Bucky:** We are not yeeting these Peter, for the love of god.

Bucky turns away from the camera, walking over to the oven and sliding the pan inside. As he does so, Peter speaks to the camera

**Peter:** We’re just going to speed stuff up one last time while we do some cleaning and wait for the cooking to be done, but I promise we’ll be back for the final taste test

The video once again begins to play on fast forward. Peter seems to put on some music, as he starts dancing around the kitchen as he cleans. There is no audio, but he seems like he is singing. A few times Bucky laughs, although again there is no audio.

Compared to before, they seem to be having a lot of fun, and overall a lot more light-hearted than before.

Eventually, the camera cuts to black, and lights back up to Bucky and Peter sitting at the table beside one another. There is a plate in front of each of them, and the pan of enchiladas is sitting in front of the two of them

**Peter:** Guys we did it!

**Bucky:** And nothing caught on fire.

**Peter:** Even if they did I would still eat them because I am s t a r v i n g

**Bucky:** No.

Peter pouts for a moment, but before long an excited grin spreads across his face anyways and he bounces in his chair in anticipation

**Peter:** I can’t wait to eat one of these. Do you think they’re cool enough?

Bucky chuckles

**Bucky:** I don’t think you really care either way. Hand me your plate and I’ll give you one.

Peter hands the plate over to Bucky, who uses a spatula to scoop an enchilada onto the plate before handing it back

**Peter:** Thank you, dad!

Bucky grabs his own plate and scoops out his own enchilada

**Bucky:** Of course, Peter. Gotta make sure you don’t burn yourself.

Peter whines quietly, causing Bucky to smile as he ruffles his hair

**Bucky:** I love you too, kiddo. Now why don’t we see how this taste?

Peter perks up and nods excitedly, grabbing his forking and cutting off a sizeable piece which he shoves directly into his mouth. Almost immediately he looks like he regrets it, as his eyes widen and one hand goes to cover his mouth

**Peter:** Fuck it’s hot!!

Bucky shakes his head fondly at his idiot son, cutting off his own smaller bite and blowing on it as Peter continues

**Peter:** Oh god it’s hot, I mean it’s really good but it’s burning my tongue

Peter’s words are muffled by the food in his mouth, but still distinguishable. He swallows as Bucky takes his first bite, and then immediately chugs the cup of water he had by his plate.

**Peter:** Zero out of ten, do not recommend shoving in your mouth immediately, you will regret

**Bucky:** What did you think about the taste, though?

**Peter:** Beyond the burning it was really good!

Peter takes another bite as if to prove his point, and Bucky laughs as he once again whines over how hot it is before swallowing

**Bucky:** One day you’ll learn, Peter

Peter sticks his tongue out at Bucky before looking up at the camera

**Peter:** Well, I think that was a success! I hope you guys enjoyed joining us on this adventure, and thank you so much for watching.

**Bucky:** If there’s anything you want us to try out, let us know in the comments or whatever. Doesn’t mean we’ll do it, but hey we might.

**Peter:** Dad can cook or bake pretty much anything, so don’t be afraid to leave us anything complicated.

**Peter:** We probably won’t fuck it up.

**Bucky:** Or we will. But not on purpose.

**Peter:** No, never.

**Peter:** Goodbye everyone! Make sure you like the video and subscribe if you want to see more content like this, or head over to our Tumblr, @AskFamvengers if you just want to chat or have any questions.

**Peter:** Bye!

Peter waves enthusiastically to the camera. Bucky stares with a blank face

**Bucky:** Bye.

The video slowly fades to black. The last thing you hear before it ends is

**Peter:** My mouth hurts now…


End file.
